


Passion

by sandwastesinthevoidofmychest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner By Candlelight, Don't copy to another site, Followed By Soft Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest
Summary: “Told her that I had enough passion in my life right now, thank you very much.” Greg grins at him, laughter lines pronounced. “What do you say to proving that point, hm?”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anglofile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglofile/gifts).



> Dedicated to [MyAngloFiles](https://twitter.com/MyAngloFiles) who kindly gave me the word 'Passion' as a prompt for today. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Shadows dance across the walls, the only light coming from the candles placed around the room. 

After the sun set, the mood in the room changed slightly. The atmosphere suddenly more intense. 

Greg Lestrade’s laughter fills the small space, his arm resting on the table between them, palm facing up. 

Mycroft silently rejoices at the other man’s laughter, finding himself unable to hide his own smile. 

He’s noticed Greg’s hand, of course he has. 

Greg’s eyes look darker tonight, molten, but they still shine when they look at him. 

“Then Sally wanted to make a dating profile for _me._ ” Greg shakes his head, reaching for his wine glass. 

Mycroft sits forward, and he notices Greg bite into his bottom lip, a smug smile threatening. 

He knows his Mycroft, and he knows how to bring his attention back to the room. 

“She _what_?” Mycroft asks aghast, without a second thought, Mycroft’s hand covers Greg’s outstretched one, intertwining their fingers. 

Greg’s eyes positively _sparkle_. 

“Mhmm.” Greg hums, glancing down at the half-eaten cheesecake on the plate between them. “Said I needed to get some passion into my life.” 

“The audacity.” Mycroft murmurs, shaking his head. With his free hand, he takes the fork and a piece of cake, holding it up to Greg’s lips. 

Greg moans as he eats the offered cake, keeping Mycroft locked in his gaze. 

Mycroft shifts in his seat, arousal burning through him. 

Greg trails his socked feet against Mycroft’s calf. He’s grinning like a cat who’s got the cream and Mycroft is completely and utterly under his spell. 

“Want to know what I told her?” Greg asks, taking the fork from Mycroft’s hand. 

“Of course.” Mycroft watches Greg pick up another piece of the cake on the fork and when Greg holds it to his lips, Mycroft opens his mouth for it. 

He doesn’t moan obscenely like Greg, but he does hum approvingly. 

“Told her that I had enough passion in my life right now, thank you very much.” Greg grins at him, laughter lines pronounced. “What do you say to proving that point, hm?” 

Mycroft’s out of his seat before Greg finishes the sentence. Much to Greg’s obvious satisfaction. 

Mycroft holds out his hand to Greg to help him stand. 

“What she doesn’t know, is that I’m with the perfect gentleman.” Greg murmurs, before Mycroft kisses him, holding him in his arms in the candlelight. 

“And that he’ll happily cook us dinner under candlelight.” Greg whispers, trailing kisses down Mycroft’s neck. “Think that’s pretty passionate, if I do say so myself.” 

“Gregory.” Mycroft moans, tilting his head back. 

“Mhm.” Greg hums, Mycroft can feel the smile on Greg’s lips as he reaches the collar of his shirt. Mycroft holds onto Greg’s shirt as Greg effortlessly undoes his tie, his fingers practically dance down Mycroft’s chest as he unbuttons the shirt. 

“Gorgeous.” Greg breathes, against Mycroft’s ear, causing him to shiver. “That’s it, darlin’. Blow out the candles and I’ll meet you upstairs, yeah?” 

Mycroft can only nod, heart fit to burst out of his chest. Greg raises his hand to his lips and kisses it before he leaves the room

Mycroft stands in their dining room, shirt undone, tie somewhere on the floor, jacket and waistcoat long gone. He looks around the room at all the candles he’d meticulously placed and lit for Greg. 

Greg has just closed a case that’s been hanging over him for weeks. And Mycroft believes he needs a treat, some celebration. 

He thinks of Greg upstairs getting undressed by himself, and suddenly he can’t move around the room fast enough to extinguish all the candles. 

Greg’s already naked by the time Mycroft makes it to the bedroom, and he gives Mycroft that smile that he knows will have Mycroft on his knees in an instant if he asked. 

“C’mere, love. Let’s get you out of those clothes.” Greg’s voice is husky with arousal and Mycroft’s sure Greg can probably hear his heart from across the room. 

Greg helps Mycroft undress, his hands lingering on Mycroft’s body, setting his skin alight with sensation. Mycroft leans into Greg, pulling the other man into a kiss. 

It’s urgent and searching, and Greg’s fingers find their way into Mycroft’s hair. 

Mycroft clings to Greg, his warmth addictive; it sets Mycroft’s pulse racing. 

“Bed, darlin’.” Greg breathes in between kisses, and Mycroft follows. 

Mycroft straddles Greg’s thighs, leaning down to kiss him again, trailing his lips down Greg’s neck, focussing on one spot, it’s enough to leave a mark, and he feels Greg shake under him. 

When he kisses his way back to Greg’s lips, Greg is smiling with unrestrained joy. 

“That to prove that I have enough passion in my life? Showing off the mark you gave me?” 

“I love you.” Mycroft whispers, voice sincere. “I know we’ve had to stay private about this, but perhaps-“ 

Greg interrupts him easily, leading him into another kiss, this one softer and leisurely, Mycroft feels like they could spend hours like this; it certainly wouldn’t be the first time. 

Greg cradles his face, grinning up at him. “Love you too, darlin’. Let me show you.”

“Oh?” Mycroft breathes, hands trailing softly down Greg’s chest, luxuriating in the comfort of their bodies this close. 

“Mhm.” Greg hums, “Let me make love to you?” 

“ _Please_.”

Sex with Greg has always been more than just sex. Even the first night they spent together. 

It’s not just about the climax, it’s about emotions, touch, and unbelievable closeness. 

It’s _everything._

They always face each other, it’s one of Greg’s only rules. 

They communicate silently as they move; it’s in the eyes, Mycroft thinks. 

Then the kissing, there’s always kissing regardless of whether it’s rough or gentle. 

It’s the safety and security that it brings, how they’re so comfortable with each other that they can’t bear to be apart, even when they’re closest, even when one of them is inside the other. 

It’s just the two of them, their own special space in the world. No politics, no danger. 

Hands joined, hands wandering; it doesn’t matter as long as they’re touching. 

It’s passionate, of course, it seems to become even more so the longer they’re together. 

But their love for each other burns bright along with the passion, and Mycroft wonders if other people can see it: the light of the love between them when they’re together, because he feels it so intensely it has to be written across his features. 

When he looks at Greg, he sees it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @lostallsenseof1 & tumblr @lostallsenseofcontrol


End file.
